The Sex ED project
by Alostkid
Summary: Logan and Dustin are working on a project for there Sex E.D. class and Dustin has some things he doesn't understand and Logan is happy to help him out. BOY ON BOY don't like that don't read. I DO NOT OWN any character in this story


Chapter 1

Logan's P.O.V:

"Hey Dustin be my partner us junior are supposed to be with you little 8th graders be my partner" I said.

"Yeah great I couldn't find a partner anyway" he said then smiled.

"Alright be at my dorm tonight at 8 o'clock alright" I said.

"Alright see you later Logan" he said then ran off. Honestly I kept staring at his ass he ran off I've wanted to have sex with Dustin for a long. Yes I am gay but I have never admitted only reason I have never done anything with Dustin is because I'm a little scared of Zoey.

The rest of the day was extremely boring Michael and chase are gone away on a trip for some stupid class with the rest of my friends so I've been pretty lonely. Actually a lot of people are gone out of PCA there's only a few guys in my whole dorm building.

I heard a knock on the door and looked at the clock that kid was here not a second late. I opened the door and saw Dustin standing there.

"Hey Logan" he said.

"Hey Dustin come in" we started talking about this project that we had no clue what to do.

"Hey Logan can ask you something it's kinda weird though"

"Yeah sure what's up?"

"Has your dick ever gotten hard?"

"Yes all the time?"

"What does that mean?"

"Seriously you have no idea what that is? Hold on minute this is sex E.D class!"

"Yeah I know but we haven't gotten to this stuff yet"

"Ok we'll it's called getting a boner you get them when you're really excited or when you see someone hot"

"When I get them they will never go away for a long time and it's hard to hid them how do you get rid of them"

"Just jack off duh!"

"...What's that?"

"Seriously you live in a dorm full of guys and never seen it or done it." I asked.

"No I haven't can you show me please"

"Show you! I'm not gonna show you that's weird."

"Please Logan I need you you're the only one I can go to." His eyes were filled with desperation. It's not like I'm taking his virginity away I finally told him okay and he smiled I walked over to my door and locked it. I told him to take off his shorts and underwear.

"Ok what you do is grab your dick and you basically rub it" he was struggling which I don't understand how it's a pretty simple task.

"Can you please do it to me?"

"What no way"

"Please Logan I'll even do it back to you if you want just do it to me so I can learn how." I wasn't going to do it but the way he looked at me made me give in.

"Fine I'll do it." I grabbed his dick and started to slightly jack him off he gasped and gripped the blankets on my bed tightly. I was barely even moving my hand and he already loved it.

"You can moan that's what most people do" I soon as I said that he let out a moan. I started to go faster and he kept moaning which was giving me a boner in my pants. He is pretty big kid for his age it's looks like about 6 inches. He started to lean back a little as I jacked him off.

"Logan this feels really good!" My Boner was raging at the way he was moaning and screaming then I went as fast as I could and he was moaning my name. All of sudden his eyes got big and he sat up grabbed my shoulders.

"Logan stop I have to pee what's happening!"

"You're not gonna pee your gonna cum"

"It feels really good I feel close" he dugs his nails deep into my shoulders and kept moaning loud. I could tell he was very close to Cumming by the look on his face.

"Logan I'm gonna cum!" He yelled. He let a big moan and gripped my shoulders and then shot his load all over my hand and he shot in the air and even went to my bicep. He just painting out breathe once his dick finally stopped leaking. I got up and went and got a towel to wipe the cum off my hand.

"It looks like you got excited too want me to jack you off?" He asked.

"I'm fine I can do it myself"

"Please Logan you helped my now let me help you" he gave me that damn look again which made me give in. I sat on the bed and pulled off my pants and underwear and Dustin got in front of my knees. He grabbed my dick and started to stroke me it felt really good to have his hand on my dick.

"Am I doing it right?"

"Oh yes you're like an expert at this!" I moaned. He started to go faster each time I think he liked the fact that I was loving what he was doing to me. I felt myself getting close to cumming.

"Dustin your gonna make me cum!" I shot my load all over his hand and my stomach.

"You're really good at that!" I said then smiled

"Thanks and thank you for doing this with me Logan" he said then smiled.

"No problem kid anytime" he cleaned his hands off and then left. I took off my clothes and then grabbed a towel and went to the showers.


End file.
